


Be A Simple Man

by reddawneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Impala Fic, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddawneyes/pseuds/reddawneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is driving back from a job near the bunker and a song comes on the Radio which makes him reflect on himself, his life and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Simple Man

As Dean started the impala he heard the tail end of a conversation between two radio co-hosts from the station that he had been listening to on the short drive to the church but before he could turn over the channel in search of something to keep him focussed on the drive back to the bunker, the opening bars of simple man by Lynyrd Skynyrd began. The song instantly pulled the hunter into himself completely, his expression turning from one of mild satisfaction that he had ganked their latest vengeful spirit, to one of melancholy as he pulled out of the parking lot of the church he was leaving.

_Mama told me when I was young_  
 _Come sit beside me, my only son_  
 _And listen closely to what I say._

Dean hadn’t even gotten past the end of the drive before he was completely lost to his own thoughts. He often thought of Mary in these qeuit lonely moments. How she had managed, for a short while at least, to escape her hunters upbringing and begin to bring her boys up as if they had an ordinary apple pie life. He remembered how she used to come into his room at night when he awoke with a nightmare and tell him that he was safe. That everything would always turn out okay before singing hey Jude to him softly as he fell asleep; the complete opposite of the harsh parenting skills his father adopted after her death where if you had a nightmare you would get a clip round the ear, if you were lucky, and told that you should be afraid of your nightmares because they’re real. ‘That’s exactly the reason that you keep a shotgun under your pillow’.

_Troubles will come and they will pass._

As Dean thought about his childhood, his mind drifted to Sammy. How he’d been brought up to believe that Sam was the only thing that mattered and no matter what the cost, he was to be kept safe. Or he had failed. Dean had lost count of the times that they’d ‘failed’ over the years, starting the apocalypse, not sealing the gates of hell, letting Azazel run them in circles for the first 22 years of their lives. But they always won in the end. They always got through them by choosing each other above all else. They chose family. Not just the two of them or their Dad but their band of misfits that they picked up along the way. Bobby, Jo, Ash, Ellen, Garth and, eventually Cas. 

_And don't forget son,_  
 _There is someone up above._

Even though only three of them were left alive, that didn’t matter, because he knew that the others were together kicking up a stink in heaven about the change in the running order and watching Dean and Sam mess up the world just one more time. He wondered if they’d found Mary and John and if they were watching them to. All of them discussing tactics to restore heaven inside out or debating what Sam and Dean could have done to solve a case faster than they did. It made him smile to think of them like that, like they watched over him from above whilst his guardian angel stood by his side.

_And be a simple, kind of man._  
 _Oh be something, you love and understand._

He’d never loved himself. Not really, he’d been raised to be a ‘yes’ man; a grunt that was 90% crap. Or at least that’s what he had believed. Until he was ‘gripped tight and raised from perdition’, before Sam’s biggest sin was to let him down, before he had people making him see some worth in himself. He still didn’t love himself and he sure as hell didn’t understand himself. And he would know he has been there and back. But he’s starting too, with the right pushes from those who love him. 

_Baby be a simple, kind of man._  
 _Oh, won't you do this for me son,_  
 _If you can?_

Everything they’d ever done had begun in Mary’s name. From the start they were fighting against Azazel from on their father’s vengeful campaign for revenge. Then they fought for Jess and Bobby and everyone and everything that they lost. They carried on because who else would? Because he couldn’t bear for anyone to be hurt and know that he could have stopped it when the deaths continued and he refused to hunt any longer. Because deep down, under all of the bullshit and the bravado, he really was a simple man; he only needed three things to get by or even be happy: his baby, his angel and his brother. And he did it all for her.

As the words of the chorus looped and faded as the song entered Dean realised that he was almost back to the bunker already and, in spite of what had started out as a feeling of guilt and overwhelming self -loathing, he had realised along the way that in the end, he had turned out all right. That in spite of all the odds, in spite of the hunter upbringing she never wanted, his mom would have been proud of him. And really, that was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic... I'm not really sure what you'll think about it but feel free to leave comments below and I'll reply etc.  
> The song was Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd (that took a LONG time to spell! Haha)  
> Here's a link to it if you want to listen. It's a great song! :  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHQ_aTjXObs


End file.
